digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Akiyama
|digivice= (borrowed from Taichi "Tai" Kamiya) Blue D-3 Red and white D-Power (borrowed from Takato Matsuki) White and blue D-Power |cards= |age=11''Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Guide. ('Adventure') 12 '' guide.(02) 14 (Tamers) |gender=Male |relatives=Father Mother Uncle |mega=Justimon |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Tamer |alias=Legendary Tamer |n1=(Ar:) سامي Sami }} |Akiyama Ryō}} is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers series, as well as a main character in many Digimon video games. He also makes two brief appearances in Digimon Adventure 02, in Ken Ichijouji's flashbacks. Ryo is one of the few characters to appear in multiple continuities. He is partnered with . He originates from a series of games for the game system, appeared in a few cameos, then was retired in Digimon Tamers. Ryo is the only human character to appear in both the Adventure series and in Digimon Tamers. It was decided that Ryo was to be included into Digimon Tamers because of his immense popularity at the time as the main character of many Digimon video games. The final Wonderswan game to feature Ryo, Brave Tamer, serves as link in the chain that connects him to both the Adventure and Tamers series. Appearance Description Etymologies Ryo Akiyama (秋山 遼) Name used in many Digimon Wonderswan games, Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, and related materials. Also used in multiple dubs, including the American English. * Ja: . A Japanese surname meaning "autumn mountain". * Ja: . A masculine Japanese name meaning "distant". Story Ryo lives with his parents. On December 31, 1999, he is in a chatroom discussion in his father's computer about the Odaiba incident in August. A power failure happens, and appears in the computer screen, saying that Tai and Matt were captured and begs for his help. A comes out of the computer screen and Agumon asks Ryo to touch it. Although he doesn't understand what's going on, he touches the device, and a light drags him into the . On March 4,See timing issue. 2000, Ryo is in Turkey,Digimon Adventure: Storyboard where he watches the battle against . At some point after that, Ryo moved to the Tamers universe through unspecified means, , May 2002 issue: "What's the relation between the Ryo that appeared in 02 and the Ryo that appeared in Tamers?" / Hiromi Seki: "They are the same person." and went to live in that universe's Fukuoka. In the Tamers universe, he defeated Rika Nonaka in the Digimon Card Tournament. On the same night, in his way back to his hotel in Ueno, Ryo encountered a Digital Field, from where he heard an irritated , who was unable to digivolve, calling him to the other side and saying he needed a strong Tamer like him to get stronger. Ryo, surprised at the sight of a real Digimon, decided right away to go the , without considering how much worry his disappearance would cause to his father. He made his first appearance in Tamers when Kenta, Kazu and Rika were cut off from the others while in the Digital World. He helps the Tamers battle Majiramon and uses the Goliath Card to make Cyberdramon huge, allowing him to destroy the Deva. Later, he would help the others escape to their world, and follow them as well. While in the Real World, Cyberdramon regressed into Monodramon, and apparently was freed from the violent virus he suffered from. He later bio-merged with Cyberdramon to become , and, as Justimon, he helped out in the battle against the D-Reaper. He fought ADR-06 unsuccesfully with Kazu and Guardromon's help, still losing even when MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon joined in. Finally, with the help of Antylamon, he destroyed the Agent after discovering its weakness. As thanks for Suzie and her partner's help, he gave her her first Modify Card. The next morning, Ryo left early and ran around the city scouting D-Reaper's activities, reappearing to save the Tamers from ADR-07, destroying it with Guardromon's help and then unsuccesfully battling ADR-08 with Gallantmon until Grani showed up. During the final battle, Ryo came up with the idea to have Sakuyamon send all of her energy into Justimon's Voltage Blade to try to destroy the Cable Reaper, but the plan failed, however the Digimon Sovereign dealt with that enemy for them. When everything was over, Ryo was saddened to see Cyberdramon go back to the Digital World. Ryo showed up as during the fight, after Rika, Henry, and Takato Biomerged with their Digimon. As Justimon, he appeared from the portal to the Digital World, but it is unknown what he was doing there. However, there are too many Parasimon to fight off and they were losing until Takato's determination to win caused Gallantmon to digivolve to Crimson Mode and destroy all the Parasimon with one shot. Afterwards, Ryo and Cyberdramon attended Rika's birthday party. Cards Ryo has at least five cards, three of which are powerful "Device" cards As a reward for 's help against the D-Reaper, he gives Suzie Wong his Radiant Form card. *Goliath *Avenging Knight ;Former *Radiant Form: Given to Suzie Wong. King Device Bo-642 (DM).jpg|Goliath File:Card Back (DM).jpg|Avenging Knight File:Queen Device 3-48 (DTa).png|Radiant Form (Former) Development Even before Chiaki J. Konaka joined Tamers s writing team, Ryo was already destined to appear in the series, due to his popularity among Japanese fans. However, Konaka found it difficult to fit him in the series due to Tamers having a different continuity from Adventure and 02, and decided to let Genki Yoshimura handle his character development, as she was the screenwriter for Ryo's first episode.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/characters/ryo-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Ryo Akiyama] Due to being in a TV series, Konaka thought Ryo's priority should be heightened, and he should be given his own Partner Digimon, whose power, strength, and heroism would make Ryo all the more attractive, and considered for this role.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/plan-e.html Chaiki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Early Planning] Digimon Forms Justimon Relationships External links *Akiyama *To Bring Back Yesterday *Wonderswan Digimon game scripts Notes and references es:Ryo Akiyama vi:Akiyama Ryo Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles